Deeper
by dunklenatt
Summary: Another tezukaxfuji songfic. This time based on the song by Hanson called Deeper. And yes, it has smut.


Another songfic from me... lol! Well, this time the song used is by Hanson, it's called "Deeper"... and mind you, the lyrics had been changed slightly... yeah, well, I have to change the "she" to "he"... but apart from that, the words stay as they were.

My thanx goes out to my twin star for beta-ing this... and although you didn't give it back to me in time but oh well, what can I say? Too much school work... lmfao!!

Fic posted also in my lj and probably 2 - 3 other lj communities.

So, for the mean time, enjoy the smut, peoples!

* * *

**_He moves like a tender kiss  
_****_And I can't stop feeling _**

Tezuka's eyes met azure ones; a blue so rich he felt as if he was being sucked in; a colour he'd come to love over the years.

A genuine smile touched Fuji's lips; his eyes reflecting the love he felt for the taller man before him. He could feel the other's arms tighten around him as he laid his head on the man's broad chest, savouring his feel, inhaling his tangy scent.

He couldn't help but placed a soft kiss on the top of the brunet's head. He's so perfect. Words alone were never enough to describe the feelings he had for Fuji.

**_He soothes with his tenderness  
_****_And I can't stop feeling _**

Tezuka shushed as he rocked the smaller man gently – he was still clueless as to how the nightmares started but as far as he knew he would always be there whenever his Fuji gets them. He knows the nightmares terrify the smaller man – no matter how good the front he'd put up, no matter how good he was at disguising his fears during the first few times the nightmares plagued him.

He watched as Fuji screamed and thrashed in bed, tears cascading down his pale cheeks without him knowing it. It touched a cord deep down in Tezuka's heart and from that day onwards, he vowed never to leave Fuji whenever the brunet was sleeping.

**_I even don't even know his name  
_****_But I can't stop feeling _**

****

He remembered the first time they met – they were both in a bar. There were a lot of people; slow jazzy music was playing in the background, yet the bar wasn't very crowded for most of the customers were there with their friends and they chose to lounge around on the comfortable settees cluttered around the place.

And there he was – like an angel who dared to tread in a place where other angels wouldn't dare to. He was so beautiful, he was so perfect; skin so pale and creamy, his body so slender, his movements so graceful as well as the features on his face – they were all so feminine. At one glance one would've thought he was actually female but Tezuka knew better. He looked so enticing, perched there on the tall stool as his hand held a glass of White Russian ever so delicately. His other hand was holding on to the straw, stirring the drink slowly and surely, looking as if he was bored.

Tezuka felt something stir deep within him when he saw the pink lips taking the straw into the owner's mouth; the lips puckering ever so slightly as he sucked lightly on the straw to bring the cocktail into his mouth. Tezuka's grip on his own Frozen Daiquiri tightened considerably as his breathing hitched up a notch. It was rare he felt that way… but this was different.

Right, he must go over there and ask for his name.

**_He says that he feels the same  
_****_And I can't stop feeling _**

His lips crushed the pliant ones underneath him; a low growl emitting from his throat. He could feel the corners of the latter's lips curl up ever so slightly as he returned the heated kiss fervently.

Fuji sighed into Tezuka's mouth as the latter's tongue entered his mouth; coaxing and caressing his tongue gently, sliding off his teeth once in a while. Fuji's bottom row of teeth scraped Tezuka's bottom lip now and then but Tezuka didn't even care – he didn't even seem to notice, too caught up in the moment.

One knee slid in between the warm thighs of the body beneath him. Tezuka drew his knee higher up and didn't miss the little gasp that escaped Fuji's captured lips as his knee rubbed against his balls lightly.

He released Fuji's lips and moved lower and took one nipple into his mouth, alternating between grazing it with his teeth lightly and rolling it around with his tongue before releasing it with an audible pop. He moved on to its twin and gave it the same treatment; Fuji's little muffled cries of ecstasy arousing him as much as the friction against his arousal that the lithe body had created.

He didn't even try to go gentle as he pushed into Fuji. He knew the brunet wouldn't have any of it – and Tezuka knew when to take it fast and when to take it slow. He could feel the pent up emotions contained in the slender body which he held in his arms and Tezuka was determined to release Fuji from those emotions which Fuji considers a weakness.

And Tezuka knew all it took to ease these pent up emotions was the pain of being penetrated hard and fast – with lubricant of course – without the normal oral that he always offered.

Somehow, Tezuka realised that Fuji's obsession with sado-masochism was unhealthy but there was nothing he could do to get Fuji to turn over a new leaf and leave his sadistic side behind.

**_And if you close your eyes tonight,  
_****_You just might see that I'm  
_****_Falling deeper and deeper and deeper in love;  
_****_And I'm feeling more and more and more and more and more alone _**

Tezuka shook his head as he kissed the sleeping form's forehead again before drawing the blankets around them snugly. He was sure Fuji was tired after a hard day, not to mention their vigorous activities just a little over two hours ago which involved a certain dark brown-haired man handcuffed to the bedposts.

He yawned silently and slid down lower, pulling the sleeping form on top of him together as he moved. Fuji didn't even bat an eyelid throughout the whole process. Tezuka would've snorted at that if it wasn't for his fear of waking up the smaller man. He knew Fuji had had sleeping problems ever since those nightmares plagued his sleep almost every night. He knew about Fuji's insomnia and the medication he kept in one of the bedside drawers. He knew of the painkillers Fuji took whenever he had an upset stomach which was caused by all the spicy food that the man had taken during his younger years.

He looked at the sleeping form in his arms again – Fuji… tired? It's quite impossible, isn't it? It wasn't as if he was the one at the bottom, being tied up and all. But Tezuka had to admit – although begrudgingly – that it probably drained Fuji seeing as he was the one moving around. Then again, it was Fuji's own fault- he adamantly wanted to be on top and he wanted to feel Tezuka in him, not around him like how they usually do it. (B/N: so Tezu's doing the penetration while bound?)[a/n: hey, I like the idea of Fuji riding Tezuka, okay? Even if Tezuka's tied up…;p]

**_He turns chaos into art;  
_****_And I can't stop feeling _**

Tezuka's sleep was filled with peaceful dreams, happy dreams – dreams he wished he could share with Fuji to chase away all the nightmares the smaller man had. He dreamt of Fuji walking around Tokyo with him, of Fuji taking photographs of everything around him – the crowd at the fair, the plants (B/N: cacti! ;p), the flowers, the shops and people on the platforms – basically everything.

**_A touch and I fall apart;  
_****_And I can't stop feeling _**

It was as if he were the third person in the dream – he watched silently as the two bodies on the bed moaned and grunted as they climbed the steep pinnacle together – and a tiny little smile graced his features as he saw the one on top threw his head back with a loud moan that he didn't even try to muffle; with the one at the bottom crying out just a few seconds after that.

Fuji teasingly drew his legs closer as Tezuka was still moving in and out of him – and that had earned him several rougher pushes as Tezuka smiled crookedly above him, emptying himself into the warm body beneath. Fuji sighed as he felt completed and closed his eyes briefly, simply enjoying Tezuka doing all the work, emptying both of them thoroughly before they could clean themselves.

**_I'm sounding like an old cliché;  
_****_And I can't stop feeling _**

"Here, happy anniversary!" Fuji cheered as he shove a small box wrapped with brightly coloured present paper under the taller man's nose.

Tezuka pushed his glasses up his nose as it slipped down. "What's in it?"

"Open it and you'll see," Fuji smiled, tapping Tezuka's nose once and planting a small kiss on the bridge of his nose before turning on his heels and bouncing into the kitchen to make warm drinks for the both of them.

Tezuka looked at the box, dazed for a while before peeling off the adhesive tape and pulling the whole wrapping apart to reveal a small blood red box that had his name written on the cover with a silver marker.

"'With love, Syuusuke,'" Tezuka read aloud. He lifted the cover of the box and looked at the small ring that sat on a velvet cushion placed carefully in the middle of the box. It was a platinum ring that had intricate carving on the surface. Curious, Tezuka lifted the ring and read the carving inside; a smile broke on his face as soon as he saw the tiny inscription:

"An angel of mine, Kunimitsu"

**_I love him in a thousand ways;  
_****_And I can't stop feeling _**

He slipped his arms around the slim waist of the younger youth as Fuji was standing by the counter, tightening the bamboo mat around the sushi filling. Tezuka nuzzled Fuji's neck before biting the pale flesh on the junction of Fuji's neck and right shoulder.

A little gasp of pleasure interlaced with pain bled out of the lips as Fuji threw his head back, one hand raised to cup the back of Tezuka's head.

"Do you know how much I love you, Suke?" Tezuka asked.

"Show me, Mitsu, show me."

Fuji could see the little twinkle that played in Tezuka's eyes; and that night passions burnt high as they made love all night long bathed by the pale yellowish moonlight.

**_But if you let me try tonight you just might see that I'm  
_****_Falling deeper and deeper and deeper in love;  
_****_And I'm feeling more and more and more and more and more alone _**

There was no one else except for the both of them as they kissed openly in public. Several tourists turned looked at them before they shrugged and go off on their own ways. After all, Fuji did look feminine so it wasn't hard to guess that they thought they were just any normal couple doing their thing in public – not that it was very uncommon there, no.

His hands cupped Fuji's face as he deepened their kiss; this time he set the pace. Fuji's hand grabbed a little handful of Tezuka's brown hair as he kept his other hand on the small of Tezuka's back, never applying pressure seeing as he knew of Tezuka's little back accident a few years back.

Fuji had learnt from then on never to hit or to apply too much pressure that wasn't from Tezuka himself on the injured back.

**_Every simple notion is poetry in motion;  
_****_Can't you see it's pushing me over the edge _**

A sharp cry pierced through the silence of the night as Fuji struggled to fight the demons that haunt him.

Tezuka, who was jolted awake by the unnatural scream, awoke immediately when one of Fuji's limbs caught him rather near to his groin. He was grateful it didn't hit anywhere he didn't want it to. He quickly turned to the other man and shook him awake, shaking him gently by his shoulders as he called his name repeatedly, trying to wake Fuji, trying to help Fuji get away from his demons.

He was so afraid of Fuji breaking from the cover he'd created for himself to shield his true fears away from everyone except for Tezuka and the doctor whom Fuji visited once in every two months for his medication and further consultation if any was ever needed.

No, Tezuka didn't want Fuji to break. He couldn't bear to think what would happen to Fuji if he did happen to break.

**_This wrecking ball you're holding  
_****_Could crush the heart you've stolen_**

He felt as if a cold hand had just grabbed his heart when he saw the tears starting to pour down Fuji's face; the latter unaware that he was even crying in the first place. His chest felt tight as he brushed a few tears away from the brunet's face, his other hand burying itself in Fuji's hair. His left hand travelled to Fuji's back, rubbing soothing circles there until Fuji's cries were reduced to nothing but hiccups and little sobs.

It was then that Tezuka had the courage to hug the smaller man, drawing Fuji into an embrace; feeling the tremble running through the slender body as Fuji drew in breath after breath.

"Shh… it's okay now, it's all over," was all Tezuka could say to the crying youth whenever it wasn't in his power to wake the brunet up.

He didn't even know how much he loved the young man, he didn't even know how they could actually go on like this – they couldn't do anything in public, they couldn't marry even if they wanted to unless they travel to other countries that permit them to do so, there're so many things they couldn't do as a couple – and yet he knew their love would last. He was positive of that. And Tezuka knew even if Fuji doesn't want him anymore, Tezuka would continue to love Fuji, to watch the brunet go on with his life.

But that was only an if. Tezuka was very sure that Fuji loved him as much as he loved the other man. He was very, very positive of that.

**_I give you my devotion all over again;  
_****_And if you let me try tonight you just might see that I'm  
_****_Falling deeper and deeper and deeper in love;  
_****_And I'm feelin' more and more and more and more and more alone._**

A brilliant smile broke on Fuji's face as soon as the song on the CD ended. He waltzed over to the CD player and pressed the button to eject the CD.

"Tezuka would love this song, although he'd surely say that the last part is not true: both of us, we have each other… we'll never be alone," Fuji smiled at the other youth that was sitting on the lap of another man on the red settee.

Eiji returned Fuji's smile as one of his fingers caught one of the two strands of black hair that hung on his lover's forehead. "Nyaaa Fuji, I'm sure he'll love it. I'm sure he agrees with the song, nyaaa?"

Fuji chuckled at Eiji's answer and had to suppress a laugh when he saw Oishi batting Eiji's straying hand away from the front of his shirt – the hand was dangerously close to his nipple. Apparently, Fuji noticed this – never in his life had he missed something out, especially when he'd learn to observe more of his surroundings, a result of being with Tezuka for over four years. "Don't worry, Oishi, I'm just leaving. Well, I'll see you two next time then."

"But Fuji, you just got here!" Eiji protested as he slipped out of Oishi's lap.

"I see the both of you have something to do. I'm not going to stay here to interrupt. Tezuka's waiting, you know." Fuji winked at the two men in the room before ducking out successfully before Eiji's cushion hit him on his head.

"Well, that's that then," Oishi smiled as he beckoned for Eiji to go back to his original position on his lap.


End file.
